sunflowerfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons / Yôkai
Not to be confused with proper Yôkai. This is cultural folklore adapted for a work of fiction. Demons, also referred to as Yôkai, are a species of monsters deriving from human beings. They exist on every universe composing the Sunflower-verse, save for the original one. Yôkai are thought to originate from Japan, but can be sparsely found in rare numbers all around the planet, as of year 2000. While they may have existed since much longer, they publicly appeared around year 1300 on Japanese islands, disrupting the local human society and drawing strength from the people's fears. They are born from humans with an evil heart, who continuously perpetrate barbaric acts of unnameable cruelty. Past a certain threshold, the body will physically change to reflect the weight of their sins, eventually making them into full-fledged demons. Basically, the monster inside becomes the monster outside, so to say. The affected individuals usually never notices the change until it's entirely done, much too absorbed by whatever caused them to become this way. This situation, however, remains an extremely rare occurrence: Having negative feelings will absolutely not make just anyone into a demon. It is to be noted that not all demons look the same, at all, and that their final appearance has a tendency to reflect something they were linked to during their human lives, or something related to the nature of the sin they carry. As a result, not all of them are humanoid-looking. Some may end up as beasts, insects, or even water. They will nonetheless retain their assigned birth gender and their memories, both of which tending to become irrelevant as demon life takes over. In regards to gender, demons are able to have sex, but cannot reproduce. Demons have a significantly longer lifespan than humans, but can die of boredom and isolation. Compared to humans, demons have much greater physical capabilities. Shedding their humanity usually gifts them with a stronger physique, a much taller build and even sometimes with the use of magic. While there is a lot of case to case, the average strength of a demon can usually be measured by the amount of negative traits and/or sins they did accumulate while originally human, and even the weakest demon would still be able to overpower up to three normal people at the same time. This is however only partly true: All negative emotions and traits do not equal each other, and some humans were born into the most terrifying demons with merely a single one of those. The strongest of them, monsters among monsters, have the rare ability to fragment their power and create something similar to offspring through the use of magic, sharing with them their essence and negative traits, as well as the most defining traits of their physical appearance. Demons obey no rules whatsoever save for the law of the strongest, and have no trouble killing each other if the need to prove their superiority to one another arises. They have a strong tendency to cause havoc everywhere they go, mostly if humans are involved. While they do not actually need to feed, thriving on the power generated by their own negative emotions, demons have a sense of hunger much higher than that of any human, and consumed by it, will seek a way to ease themselves as often as possible. This is especially terrible for humans, as demons prey on them to feed, making them, somewhat, cannibals. They will eat any part of the body save for the brain, rejected by all demons for supposedly having a terribly foul taste. If given the opportunity, they will not turn the nose to animal meat like venison, but may even end up eating each other. Demons are generally creatures ruled by their own emotions, and unlike humans, don't quite think rationally because of it. It could be said that they are 'instinct' and that humans are 'mind.' Then again, both are similar in nature and origin, so this is not a rule to be applied to all of them. Just as some humans can be excessively emotional, some demons can display a similar level of collectedness and remain level-headed almost as all times. While this may seem strange upon looking at the way they become what they are, demons do not possess a physical 'heart.' It is instead replaced by something named a Seed, host of their soul and everything that they are and ever were. Their very identity is imprinted inside it, and shall it ever shatter or become damaged (through the use of particular magic, as an example) that the demon is most guaranteed to either die or have their sense of self taken away. Demons may just die from important physical harm as well, but due to their superior consistency, high regenerative rate and even lack of vitals in some cases, conventional weapons work very poorly against them, and killing them this way is likely to prove very hard for the average human. Moreover, demons may be able to survive physical death, if their Seed happens to be salvaged and stored away safely, awaiting the day where they would be transferred into the body of a human about to become a demon, in an attempt to take them over and be reborn. Because this option has tremendously hard requirements needed to function, and because demons generally not care about each other at all, it is rarely, if ever, considered. In the unlikely event that it would come to work, the demon is to steal the new body it got linked to to make it its own, at the cost of sharing the memories of their new host, causing duality until the original demon has truly set itself inside. Lastly, demons and humans normally cannot communicate with each other. Humans are deaf to the language of demons, but the latter are sometimes able to speak human language, or at least the one they were originally taught. This happens because the vocal chords demons possess let them speak to each other using particular frequencies, sounds that they are the only ones to perceive thanks to their unique eardrums. Demon speech has a tendency to give headaches to humans listening to it, and rumors say that "You may be on your way to become a demon if you are ever able to understand them." It is to be noted, too, that animals are sometimes able to become demons, although the reasoning behind that is unclear. Category:Lore